The compounds of the present invention are useful and valuable intermediates for the preparation of 4,5,6,7-tetra-hydro-7-oxobenzo[b]thien-4-ylurea and thiourea compounds which possess animal growth regulating and herbicidal activity; said thienylurea and thiourea compounds having been described and claimed in the Application for United States Letters Patent Ser. No. 436,827 filed Jan. 25, 1974 now abandoned, and its continuation-in-part Ser. No. 532,449 filed Dec. 13, 1974 (Goro Asato, inventor), both of which are herein incorporated by reference.